The present invention relates to apparatus for distributing the heat from the heat source relatively uniformly over the lower surface of a cooking utensil.
One of the problems involved in cooking on a stove is distributing the heat relatively uniformly over the lower surface of a cooking utensil, especially when the cooking utensil is much larger or smaller than the source of heat. When a cooking utensil is used which is large relative to the heat source, the heat is concentrated in the center of the cooking utensil and the outer periphery of the heating cooking utensil receives little or no heat. This is a particular problem when food is to be simmered in a large pot at low heat because the food at the center of the pot can be scorced while the outer periphery of the pot receives virtually no heat whatsoever. Conversely, when a cooking utensil is used which is small relative to the heat source, the heat emanating from the heat source around its periphery is wasted.
The problem described above is most acute when an electric stove is used, or when a gas stove is used at low heat. A gas flame at relatively high levels has the capability of adapting itself to the size of the pot because the flame wraps itself around the lower surface of the pot. However, the dimensions of the heating element of an electric stove are fixed by the circumference of the heating coil used. Also, when a gas stove is operated with a small flame, e.g., to simmer foods at low heat, the flame is unable to adapt itself to the size of the cooking utensil and the problem of obtaining even heat distribution over the bottom of the cooking utensil is generally the same as that involved in using an electric stove.